Demons Contract
by cloudyWingless
Summary: I am a demon hunter, I hunt and kill demons with my team until we met a very special one and I made a contract to save the world. WARNING: AkuRoku, gore, cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: should I continue this fanfiction? I wrote this part in school and I think it's lame but I want your opinion. Should I continue it?**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**(line)….. **

A gun in my hand as my troops head out to kill the demons in the next village. I am a demon hunter since demons are killing us human for food and sometimes sport. We were trained two basic things:

Kill any demon you see

There are two kinds of demons, both to be killed. One is the full demon who is blood thirsty all the time. The other one is only half demon but they are still dangerous.

Oh, and there was a third rule: Never make a contract with a demon.

I have killed many demons who all tried to kill me. I want to kill them because a herd of demons came into my village and killed my family and everyone but they spared me.

"Axel, look sharp," said the captain of my team, Leon Squall Heart, "We are going in, I feel their presence." Leon has this weird power to sense a demons presence. He is also the kindest captain because we have a hell hound as a guard dog. The dog has been with Leon forever. It's is said that the dog saved his life.

Demons are tricky. They look exactly like us because some are too weak without horns. A demons horns is their power source, without them they will die. So the hell hound, Light, looks exactly like a little white dog.

A scream was heard in the village and the sharp stench of blood filled the air. Light growled. We all ran into the village killing off the things with beady red eyes. Women running away carrying their children, dead or alive, and men trying to fight but dying.

"Xemnas is here," Light said. Did I mention that Light can talk? Leon ran out shooting many things as most of us hid because we are around the ages of 16-29. I am 17.

The sounds stopped and the demons ran away. The only sound was sobbing over dead loved ones. We split up in pairs and walked around to find survivors. I was with my best friend Demyx. We entered many houses to find bloody and mutilated corpses of people.

"Are you ok?" my partner asked.

"I'm fine, let's investigate this last house then head back," I replied running a hand through my red hair. We opened the door to hear crying which means a survivor! Dem and I walked into the living room to see a young blond boy crying over two dead adults who had to be his parents. He wore a cross necklace with a small red stone on it. When he looked up he started to back away.

"Shhh, we're here to help," Demyx cooed as he scooped the blond into his arms. We both ran back to Leon who tensed up.

"Why did you bring a demon?" he snapped as the boy coward into Demyx's arms.

"His parents are dead-." Leon cut me off.

"Or did he kill them?" the captain screamed making the blond boy cry harder. Demyx dropped him and some of my teammates pointed a gun to his head.

Leon looked and saw the cross around his neck.

"His powers are sealed, he must be special. Who are you?" Leon asked as Light sniffed the boy. His blue eyes looked into my green ones with fear. I don't know why I ran to him.

"Stop!" I yelled. Leon looked at me with rage. "Let him explain himself first." The blond almost cried again as he held his cross necklace.

"I-I'm a half demon," he said, "My name is Roxas and they killed my parents. This cross seals my powers and saved my life. I am dying though. I need a contractor and they will help me. Contractors and demons share energy and the contractor can control our power." Everybody looked at Roxas. "When the stone stops glowing, I die."

…..


	2. Update!

Sorry for the delay! I'm just really busy with school work and shit like that, but I WILL make another chapter. I just don't know when…

I know how everyone hates these I just want to make sure everyone knows I have not given up on this story


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'm back on this story! YAY! I actually gave up on it but then I looked at it again and thought that it is one of my better stories so I'll continue it. But I do have little inspiration for this. I'm also caught up on passing school at the moment so all of my updates might be a little late and I have to apologies for that, but enjoy this crappy chapter! YAY!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**(line)**

_"I-I'm a half demon," he said, "My name is Roxas and they killed my parents. This cross seals my powers and saved my life. I am dying though. I need a contractor and they will help me. Contractors and demons share energy and the contractor can control our power." Everybody looked at Roxas. "When the stone stops glowing, I die."_

_(fancy line)_

"I say we leave him here to die," one of my teammates shouted followed by multiple cheering. The blond demon looked into my eyes, my heart for help. His pale hands grabbed the cross then reached out for me.

I grabbed the small hand and pulled him close to me. Light growled a bit at Roxas. I felt his heart; he has a heart that beats in his chest. He's just as human as you or me, maybe not but still. I can't leave him here to die, it just isn't right.

Roxas buried his head in my chest. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. "Hold me before you leave," he whispered. Odd child, but still a child. I began to stroke his soft blond hair.

"Leon we can't kill him," I said.

"Why not?" the brunette asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's just a kid, also he knows more about the demons then Light," I replied. Leon looked at me for a bit rubbing his temples.

"Fine, the kid can stay, but if he destroys one thing or hurts one of us he's out!" Leon yelled as he turned around to talk to someone else.

Demyx looked at me and the blond in my arms. He pulled Roxas back and glared at him. Then my partner stomped away probably mad at me.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Roxas asked. I shook my head as ruffled his hair.

Diner was the worst. Roxas was forced to eat far away from the rest of us. I looked over at him all alone; my green eyes never tore away from him.

"Axel, are you ok?" my partner asked, "Is it the demon?" I got up and began to walk away from him. "Axel!" he yelled. I sat down next to the small blond child who was writing something strange in the dirt.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you," he began to cover it up.

"What was that?" Leon's voice startled me and made Roxas visibly jump.

"Well, I was writing something for my parents. I said I wish them a good after life," he said.

My eyes looked at the dim red stone around his neck. Basically I zoned out of the conversation.

The next day we packed up and headed off following demons scent. Light's nose is one of the best since he is a hell hound. Demyx and I had to walk with Roxas. Leon had tied a twine rope around his neck as a collar and as I can see it is chafing his cream colored skin.

Traveling, traveling, and traveling. It's been days since Light picked up something and it's given Demyx a chance to bond with Roxas a little.

"Leon! Over there, it's strong!" Light barked as he began to run.

"Ok, so I want you all to spread out and kill them, leave no survivors," Leon yelled as we all got our guns out. Roxas looked at me nervously.

The team ran out to the next town so see bloody corpses of people all ages. The worst was a little boy, he had to be five, he was screaming for his mom and blood was pouring out of his mouth and leg. A demon was over him smiling; his claws were unsheathed and covered in blood. He smiled with his yellow teeth at the screaming child. We all were about to run until Roxas zoomed pasted us and smashed into the demon.

"(1)uai ifrlosybid ozz-wady! Kytaf'z deny uai zwaidk fyjyl ygezs af swy hdofys! Faq dyojy swez pwedk odafy xybaly e lyoddu wils uai!" Roxas screamed at the demon.

"(2)zeddu pwedk. uai'ly afdu o wodb kytaf. Uai oly qyon. Qwos paidk uai ka?" the demon cackled at him.

We all looked confused then at Light.

"They are speaking in the Demon's Tongue which is a demonic language," Light sighed as we looked back at the battle.

Roxas threw off his necklace. His pure blue eyes turned golden for a second. Broken wings appeared on his back and two key shaped swords appeared in his hands. The blond lunged at the demon that dodged. He took a swipe at Roxas when Roxas stabbed the demon in the chest. He began to choke and fell. The demon disappeared and Roxas grabbed his necklace and put it back on. Then he turned back to normal and fell panting.

"Roxas!" I ran to him since he was falling over.

"I guess I over used my power a little," the blond smiled. I looked down at the stone and it was almost out.

"I-I'll make a contract with you!" I yelled.

"What?!"

(line)

Ok that is all…

1-you ungrateful ass-hole! Demon's like you should never exist on the planet! Now leave this child alone before i really hurt you!

2-silly child. you're only a half demon. You are weak. What could you do?


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had writers block for a while now! I can't think of a good new chapter for my other story Reunite and this one is going down the drain fast. I'VE FAILED AS A WRITER *cries on the corner***

**Feel free to give me some ideas to help me continue with this story and Reunite. **

**But here is another chapter! Enjoy it… *continues to cry in the corner***

**Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And I'm so sorry that this chapter is boring. I've been sick in bed with the flu so spare me**

**(line)**

_"I-I'll make a contract with you!" I yelled._

_"What?!"_

_(line)_

"I'll make a contract with you," I repeated calmly. Roxas just smiled a little as if he knew that I would say that.

"As you wish," he smiled.

He took off his cross necklace and placed it around my neck. "This is my power source. You are in control now. The only thing is you can never take it off or else our hearts will be drained of our life. I am also warning you that when I am a demon every injury I get, you will feel the pain too," the blond said.

His small hand grabbed my arm sending electricity through my entire body. My vision went white and blurry as my head began to pound like a drum. The only thing I could barely make out was a pair of gleaming blue eyes staring into my soul. They weren't evil, the stare felt caring and warm. I know that _he _is caring and warm.

"R-Roxas," I whispered as everything went black.

When I woke up I was surrounded by my teammates and it was night. Demyx was rubbing my chest slowly and soothingly making me melt. "Where's Roxas?" I groaned. The blond looked over at the sleeping demon. He looks so peaceful. I'd never think that he's a demon.

I slowly stood and trudged over to the boy that was propped up against the tent. I caressed his smooth cheek as he slowly woke up.

"Qwa... We?" He asked lightly, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to speak my native tongue."

"It's ok, I like it, speak more," I smiled.

"Ok… um… oh I got it! E qaidk hylezw qeswais uai," Roxas smiled.

"What does that mean?" I jumped at the other blond's voice behind me.

"I would perish without you," my demon replied. His small hand grabbed mine and pulled me closer. Demyx glared at the little demon as he yanked me away from Roxas's lightning touch.

Demyx has been my partner since I joined the team. He trained me and protects me. He's been like a brother to me.

"Don't get too close to a demon. I thought I taught you better," he said in a hushed tone so Roxas didn't hear.

"Dem, just leave him alone. He wouldn't hurt anyone," I tried to defend him. Demyx shot me a death glare then stomped away. God he can be annoying.

"What's his problem?" I heard Roxas whisper in my ear as he draped his arms on my shoulders. His small chest was pressed against my slightly muscular back. Roxas's seductive voice sent chills down my spine.

I've heard that demons tempt the weak with their 'gorgeous' looks and their seductive behavior. Once they get them, then the demon sucks the soul out of the weak person or just kills them. I know Roxas would never do that do me… Would he? He couldn't because we are contracted, yet he knows more than me.

Roxas's hands began to rub my back and shoulders.

"You seem so tense, what's wrong?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"N-Nothing," I barely could speak. His massage relaxed my stressed nerves and muscles.

Roxas pressed his face into the crook of my neck and smiled. His hot breath trailed down my neck and spread throughout my entire being. His nimble fingers continued to rub just the right place on my back.

"Roxas, if you had to, would you kill me?" I asked. He jumped away from me and leaped into my lap.

"Never, you are my contractor. If you die then I die," he smiled, "I also care about you. There is so many things that you and your team doesn't know about demons."

There was a silence that dragged on for what felt like hours. We listened to the sound of each other's heart beat and the sounds of the peaceful night.

"Axel," Roxas broke the silence, "D-Do you love me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm still writing this story. I really don't know where I want to go with this, but I really want to finish it! Well I kind of do know where I want to go with this, but I'm confused. Just tell me if your confused and I can make a chapter just about me explaining what's going on and about the characters. Also if you read my story **_**On My Way To Happiness **_**then you'll know that I have been stressed with tests and stuff. I've also had some family problems so I'm sorry if my updates are slow.**

**(line) **

"_Axel," Roxas broke the silence, "D-Do you love me?" _

_(line)_

"R-Roxas… I-" I couldn't finish my sentence, "I… um… well I…"

"I understand," Roxas said as he slinked off of me.

The blond stared at his knees in shame as his blue eyes filled with salty tears. I reached out for him but he flinched away from me. Roxas's fists clenched the fabric of his pants as he trembled slightly. Tears poured out of him as gentle sobs could be heard.

"It's just," he began, "Everyone in my village thought I was a sin. They wanted nothing to do with me. They would throw rocks at me and shun me. Mom and Dad were the only ones who understood. They weren't even my real parents. They felt pity when they found a half dead baby in the woods."

I looked at him wanted to hold him close and calm the poor child down.

"Nobody touched me because they thought I would kill them. Mom and Dad would wash their hands after touching me. I-I'm sorry, I'm rambling," Roxas said as he wiped away the tears in his blue eyes.

"It's ok," I whispered as I lifted his chin slightly, "I don't believe any of that. My whole village was killed by demons and I know them, but you are different."

Roxas looked up at me with gleaming eyes. I crashed my lips against his. He squeaked in surprise but I felt the roughness of the kiss fade as I held him closer to me. Roxas pulled back out of breath and looked into my eyes. A slight blush spread across his soft cheeks. All I saw was an angel in a half demon's body. Roxas has the most angelic aura to him. Maybe God sent me an angel, but he fell on the way down.

I held Roxas as I gently lay back in the dirt. He nestled up against my side using my chest as a pillow. "Thank you," he mumbled as we drifted off to sleep.

(the next day)

"Axel, Hey Ax, get up lazy bum!" Demyx shook me awake, "You're going to miss breakfast."

I slowly got up realizing there wasn't a little blond half demon next to me. My lips still tingled from the other night. Mmmmm, his lips, they were so soft and delicious. They are temping me like how the apple tempted Eve. I need those lips again. I want to feel their softness against my chapped ones. I also need the boy that the pair of lips goes with. I need my angel in a half demon's body.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked groggily.

"He's eating," my partner said, "Now get your lazy ass up."

I slowly stood up and walked over to where everyone else was eating, yet no Roxas. Leon pulled me to the side and held me close. He then pulled me away from the other's and slammed me against a tree.

"Listen Axel, I don't think you know what you're getting into by making a contract with a demon," Leon said.

"Half demon," I corrected.

"Whatever," Leon hissed, "As I was saying, he's working with those other demon's. He's just using you."

"No," I snapped, "Roxas is not like that! God sent me a gift and that was Roxas. I know he was born to do more than be pushed around his whole life! I want to give him the best life ever."

"He'll outlive you."

"I'll give him the best life ever until my time runs out and I will meet him in heaven," I said, "I swear he's an angel in a demon's body."

"Axel, now you're talking silly," Leon sighed, "Go eat."

I trudged back to the food to find it all gone. Then I trudged back to my tent to find Roxas waiting for me. He jumped on me and gave me a short kiss.

"Here," he handed me bread, "I got this for you." The tent went silent.

"Yes," I said

"Yes what?" Roxas asked.

"Yes I do love you," I replied as he held him close. I took a bite of bread. Roxas smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

This is my angel, well my half demon.

"Axel, we need to train today," Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a mouth full of bread.

"I mean we need to practice controlling my power," Roxas said.

"Why?"

"Well, if something goes slightly wrong, something bad happens," Roxas said as he got off of me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well…


End file.
